In general, since ferrite or metal powder used as a magnetic material in an inductor having a shape close to a spherical shape, when a magnetic field is applied, the magnetic field is equally distributed in all directions rather than in a specific direction. Here, in a case of using a plate-shape magnetic powder flake of which a long axis and a short axis have different lengths from each other, since a distance between both end portions of the plate-shaped magnetic powder flake with respect to a short axis is shorter than a distance between both end portions thereof with respect to a long axis, the plate-shaped magnetic powder flake is easily magnetized along its long axis rather than its short axis. In a case of using a magnetic sheet containing the plate-shaped magnetic powder flake having shape magnetic anisotropy as described above, an inductor having high permeability may be manufactured.
A method of disposing a plate shaped sheet formed of metal powder in upper and lower cover parts, in order to secure high permeability by stacking a magnetic sheet containing the plate-shaped powder flake as described above, has been disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0077346. However, in a case of stacking a plurality of sheets, a formation process may be complicated, and it may be difficult to secure uniformity in stacking the sheets.